Death of a Heart
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: SesshyxOC KougaxOC InuxKag and some MirxSan, Sesshy has just lost the one person that he had ever loved and is going to kill the person who ordered them to kill her. Kouga is mated and has KIDS! Inu and Kag are...well just read to find out!R
1. Chapter 1

**Death Of A Heart**

**Without Love**

"Hey! Sesshy!" a girl's voice rang out. Sesshomaru turned around with a passive face. He wouldn't let his emotions be seen. "Oh c'mon! Loose the emotionless mask! I mean seriously! I've known you for what? 5 years now and you STILL don't let the mask down!" the girl muttered.

"What do you want?" he asked in a monotone.

"Reow!" she mimicked a cat and Sesshomaru ignored it. "...Ok...that REALLY gets annoying." she muttered. "ANYWAYS! Rin wants to have a picnic with you and me and I said it was ok, so you're coming even if you don't want to."

"Aylin!" Rin's voice yelled.

"I'm not going." Sesshomaru said.

"Hold on Rin!" the girl, supposedly named Aylin yelled back. "C'mon Sesshy! It'll be fun! Please? I'll do the sad puppy face if you keep saying no." she said, Aylin knew that Sesshomaru hated that face.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Yes! For a couple hours! We've already got the food packed! C'mon!" Aylin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and started to drag him to Rin. "Ok Rin, we're ready to go." Aylin said, Rin handed Aylin the basket.

"I'll be with Ah-Un when you get back." Rin said, both demons blinked and looked at Rin.

"Wait...you're not coming?" Aylin asked.

"Nope! I just said that! Now go on!" Rin said. She was now 13 and knew how Aylin and Sesshomaru felt about each other. They never got a moment to themselves. There were always rumors going about the castle that they were falling in love when ever either of the dog demons heard that they'd kill the person.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. "We are not going." Sesshomaru said.

"Why not?" Aylin asked. "It's a good way to get some time to ourselves without being inturupted. I know the perfect place!" she said, once again she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him off.

"Bye!" Rin yelled after them. Aylin took Sesshomaru off of the palace grounds and deep into the woods, before long Sesshomaru had no clue where they were other than in the woods. Then Aylin let go of his hand and opened a wall of willow leaves. There was a stream and a wide open clearing there so they could be warm and have fresh water.

"I found this a while back, but didn't tell anyone about it because I didn't want them stealing my thinking spot." Aylin explained. "I come here when I want to get away from everything. Sit down, the grounds not going to sink." Aylin said as she patted a place next her her.

Sesshomaru sat down and then started to sink into the ground, Aylin laughed.

"Or maybe it will." she laughed and then helped Sesshomaru out of the one and only hole in the two banks of the stream. "Sit over there since you've found a sink hole." Aylin said, her usual icy blue eyes, full of amusment and laughter. Sesshomaru glared at the ground, he could have sworn that it was sinking in front of him, but he could have been wrong. Aylin pulled out an apple and started to eat it. "Want one?" she asked.

Aylin was holding out a green apple in her hand, Sesshomaru took it and bit into it, the juice running down his chin, he only knew one way to eat an apple without getting it on his face, and that was to cut it up, but he would get stiky anyways because he didn't have a knife. Aylin finished her apple and threw it over the willows and into the forest beyond.

"It's nice to just to relax in the company of the great, quiet lord of the west." Aylin said with a slight smirk.

"Are you implying something?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maayybe.." she said as her smirk grew bigger. "You just need to talk more. I mean seriously, JAKEN talks more than you when he's SLEEPING!"

"How do you know that?"

"Uh...if you're asking if I tried to sneak into his room and kill him with a knife while he was sleeping...no...no I didn't." She said as she looked away. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and then looked back to her. Aylin was still looking away from him, her dark blue hair was down to her waist and he only knew it was blue because the light shone on it just right to reveal a blue sheen.

The wind blew, making her hair dance in the sun, throwing off light onto the ground and onto his face and torso.

Sesshomaru suddenly stiffened, having caught a familar scent on the wind. It was Naraku.

"Well, if it isn't a little picnic out in the wide open." Naraku laughed, Aylin whirled around to face him, she had a score to settle, he had killed everyone she knew.

"What the hell do you want, Naraku?" Aylin growled at him, her blue eyes turning icy and just looked down right evil. Sesshomaru stood and drew Tokijin, he was about to squeeze the hilt.

"Wind Blades!" Kagura yelled, they missed Sesshomaru, but since the attack came from behind and were faster than sound the hit Aylin full force. Since she had nothing on to protect her she was severaly injured. "It seems that your little girl friend is nothing but an idiot." Kagura said as she landed next to Naraku.

"Aylin!" Sesshomaru ran over to her.

"Kill her for me will you?" Aylin asked with a tiny smirk, her usual shining eyes were dull and had pain and sorrow in them. A drop of blood came from the corner of her mouth. "J-just know that even though I'm dead I'll always be with you, in spirit and in your heart. Since I can't be here, fate just wont let us be to-" Aylin's voice faded.

"I will kill her." Sesshomaru said in a quiet whisper.

"She dead yet?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru glared at her, then threw Aylin's hidden dagger, it hit Kagura in the head right between the eyes. Then he threw Aylin's other dagger at Naraku, he held up Kagura's heart and it hit dead center.

"Good aim." Naraku mused with a smile on his face.

"Stop hiding behind your idiots and fight me." Sesshomaru growled. He drew Tokijin, his only sword, and held it at his side.

"I don't have time for today. I will fight you some other time, for that great demon strength of yours." Naraku said as he disappeared into a cloud of miasma.

"Dammit." Sesshomaru muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notes: Tensaiga was destroyed (not really) but in order for this story to have a plot it was destoryed.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Ok, well, thanks for reading and I hope you'll come back and read more but I can't make you, so please reivew I'd really like you to and there'll be more of InuYasha and the others in the second chapter. Just to be nice I'll give you a chapter preview!

Next Chapter - KOUGA'S WHAT!

The Inu Gang finds out that Kouga had found his one true love (NOT Kagome), they've been mated for about a year, they hadn't seen Kouga for over a year, and they have kids! Two! Two kids already! What happens when they seen Sesshomaru walking through the woods? And What if Kouga's mate and Sesshomaru's just departed love were friends?

Aki- READ TO FIND OUT! I'll up date when I have 2 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Death of a Heart**

**KOUGA'S WHAT!**

InuYasha muttered. He smelled that vile wolf, Kouga, he was problably on his way to try to take Kagome from him again. Though it wouldn't be as easy as before, he was much more protective of Kagome now that she was pregnant.

She was only 2 months along and only Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha knew, InuYasha was the first to know because her scent changed. When Kagome was about to tell him he said that he already knew. At first Kagome was embarrassed but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. After all, she'd been kidnapped, almost killed, had her soul sucked out of her.

There was two other scents on the wind, they were mixed with Kouga's. _That's interesting..._InuYasha thought to himself. Naraku was still out there, but Kagome had all the shards so it didn't matter.

"What do you want Kouga?" InuYasha growled when Kouga came into view.

"So this is the InuYasha who has Kagome-chan." a girl said when she stopped beside Kouga. She had stawberry blonde hair that was down to her shoulders, flipping out at the bottom, her eyes were red and she was just a few inches shorter than Kouga.

"What's it to you?" InuYasha growled at her.

"Nothing, nothing. I've heard a lot about you, our daughter Esp-" she began.

"Wait wait wait! Did you say 'our'?" InuYasha asked as he pointed from the girl to Kouga.

"Hai." she answered.

"You mean...you're Kouga's mate!" InuYashs asked again.

"Hai. I'm Desire Du Sang." she said with a bow. A little girl peeked out from behind Kouga. "Espada, come out, meet the person you love you hear bedtime stories about." Desire said with a kind smile.

"H-hello." Espada said as she stepped out behind Kouga. "Did you really try to kill my Daddy?" she asked.

"Uh...yes?" InuYasha asked, Espada walked up to InuYasha, she was to his knee, then kicked him in the shin.

"Don't talk to my Daddy!" she yelled at him then went to stand beside her Father on the right.

"Espada! As funny as I found that you don't kick people, especailly InuYasha, understand?" Kouga gently scolded his daughter, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she loved her father and would try to kill anyone that tired to hurt him, past or present.

"Yes Daddy." she said as she looked at the ground. "Mommy, am I going to have a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"Wait, you're going to have another one?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, I should have the baby in a month or two." Desire said, her eyes danced with laughter.

"InuYasha, did I hear Kouga scold someone?" Kagome asked as she came out of Kaede's hut. She blinked when she saw Kouga, Desire, and Espada. She also noted that Desire was more along than she was.

"Hi Kagome." Kouga said.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Desire said. Espada walked over to Kagome.

"Are you going to have a boy or a girl?" Espada asked. Kagome bent down and picked her up.

"I don't know yet. I hope it's a boy." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm Kagome, what's you name?"

"Espada, that's my mommy, and that's my daddy." Espada pointed at Desire then at Kouga. "Do you have sweets?"

"You'll have to excuse her, she's still learning and we've been trying to get her sweet feddish gone, but it just wont work." Desire explained.

"It's ok." Kagome said. "You know, if you go over there and ask that little fox demon, I'm sure he'll give you some, especially if you give him puppy dog eyes." Kagome explained. Espada nodded and ran over to Shippo. "I'm Kagome." Kagome added to Desire.

"Desire Du Sang. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-chan." Desire said.

"Kagome...is this scaring you as bad as it is me?" InuYasha asked.

"No, congreats Kouga. I'm glad you found that one special someone. Would you like something to eat?" Kagome asked.

"No, we have to be going." Kouga said. Desire wasn't paying attention. "Desire?" Kouga asked. Desire snapped out of it. "What happened?"

"I thought I smelled something that I had smelled before, it disappeared before I could see if I was right." Desire answered.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Espada! Come on, we're leaving now." Kouga said, Epsada walked over with a smile on her face. Kagome could tell that Espada was daddy's little girl. The wolf demons left, Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"Just think, one day we'll have a family like that." Kagome said. InuYasha thought about it.

"I don't want a little whose head is going to be shoved up my ass." InuYasha muttered, Kagome laughed and gently smacked InuYasha on the chest. "Ow, what was that for?" InuYasha asked.

"Never mind InuYasha. C'mon your ramen's ready." Kagome added. InuYasha shut up about it and walked into the hut with the others. They were already dishing out their food from the big bowl Shippo was already eating his. Shippo was almost as bad as InuYasha when it came down to ramen.

When Kagome thought about it, they were already like a family. Kagome was the mother, InuYasha the overly protective father (He's a damn dog, what do you expect?), Sango was like the Aunt and Miroku was the perverted uncle.

"Kagome aren't you going to eat?" Sango asked. Kagome snapped out of her daze and sat down, Miroku handed her a bowl of soup, she gratfully excepted it and ate it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notes: ((NONE))

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: Yes I know, not very actiony and all that but it'll get better! Trust me! I don't lie...ok...maybe I do but ANYWAYS! I don't lie about my stories...they're to awesome to! Read and review! I'll update again when I have a total of 6 reviews! Yes, I'm now updating by reviews, unless I really wanna post a chapter!

Next Chapter- A Life Returned, For a Price

Aylin is some how brought back from the dead, but it wans't by Sesshomaru, or Desire, or InuYasha, or Kouga, or Kagome. They don't know who the hell brought her back, but they do know that she has no memories of what happened before, and she can't recall the feelings that she had for Sesshomaru, but she's the same Aylin, face, hair, eyes, everything!

Aki- Like I said, 6 reviews and I'll update! Better get reviewin'! HURRY UP! WHAT'RE YOU STILL DOING HERE READING THIS! HIT THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Death of a Heart**

**Life Returned, For a Price**

It had been a couple of months since Aylin had been killed, Naraku had complerely disappeared, and Sesshomaru hadn't said a word, his generals and advisors had to do it for him. Nothing could get him to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is something I think you should see." his third general said, Sesshomaru looked over. Everything about him looked much older. Like without Aylin it was like he was an old human who didn't have the will to go on.

Sesshomaru looked at the door, then a girl walked in. At first Sesshomaru didn't believe it was her, but it was her alright. He knew the way she carried herself, the way she entered rooms, everything.

"Damn! It sure is gloomy in here!" Aylin said, she looked around, then saw a candle, she walked over and lit it, then used that one to light all the other candles in the room. "That's definatly better!" Aylin said as she looked around.

"Aylin?" Sesshomaru asked, Aylin looked at him.

"That is my name. How the hell do you know it? It seems like everyone around here knows my name. What's the deal?" she asked. Sesshomaru blinked, a look of confusion over coming his face. The third general looked between Sesshomaru and Aylin. Before things got bad he left without a sound, the door closed behind him and Aylin and Sesshomaru in silence.

"Don't you remember anything?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Remember what? I can't remember anything from two months ago!" she growled at him. Her blue eyes were cold and annoyed, which knowing her wasn't a good mix.

"That's when you died." Sesshomaru said. Aylin looked at him, now it was her turn to be confused.

"Well, I'm alive aren't I?" Aylin asked.

"Yes but you were dead. You were brought back by someone, and the cost of it was your memories." Sesshomaru explained. "Don't you remember Rin? Jaken? Ah-Un?" he asked.

"Nope. I don't even know whose name's they are. Speaking of which, you know mine but I don't know yours." Aylin said.

"Sesshomaru." he answered the unasked question.

"Long name. I'm going to call you Sesshy for short."

"No. You will use my full name."

"Hey! I am not a servant to be ordered around! I will call you what I want to!" Sesshomaru and Aylin glared at each other, this reminded him on the first time they had fought over what she was going to call him.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_"I will call you what I want to! End of story! I am a guest after all!" Aylin growled at him, her blue eyes were detirmened to win._

_"You will use my full name, or else I will have you thrown out of here, making sure that everyone knows what happens when you call me something idiotic!" Sesshomaru growled back as her._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Aylin's blue eyes narrowed._

_"I can. I will."_

_"Fine! Be a jack ass! See if I come save your ass when you're in trouble!" _

_Aylin huffed and turned around while crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru muttered to himself._

_"Call me what you will as long as it's only you and me, no one else." Sesshomaru said, Aylin turned around with a wide smile on her face. Her blue eyes were shining happily and her sharp canines gleamed in the dim light of the room._

_"Glad that you've some to see the wonderful world of simpler nicknames! Now! Time to go kick your ass while practicing!" Aylin added, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand then dragged him out of the room and into the training feilds._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Sesshomaru had almost killed her when she let the nickname slip in front of guests. In the end she had covered it up by making a fake image of a dog walk by and then ran over to 'take it out side to do its business'.

"You there Hair ball?" Aylin asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. Sesshomaru blinked and looked at her. "You're one freaky person you know that right?" Aylin asked as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To find some people by the names of InuYasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Desire. I don't know why, but they're the only names that I can remember." Aylin answered. She walked out the door and then down the hall.

_It's her. But who brought her back?_ Sesshomaru pondered for a while, then left, he found her arguing with some guards.

"Let me go! I need to find some people!" Aylin growled at them. They wouldn't let her through. "If you don't want to do it the easy way, it looks like we're going to do it the hard way!" She drew her daggers, Sesshomaru grabbed her arms before she could do any damage. "HEY!" Aylin growled as she struggled to get free. "LET! ME GOOOOOOOO!" In the blink of an eye she was throwing Sesshomaru over her head and into the wall, her eyes were blood red.

"What the hell is going on Lord Sesshomaru?" his 4th general asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer for a moment.

"This is a side effect from being brought back from the dead and then being used." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Aylin.

"What?" he asked again.

"She was brought back from the dead without any memories of any of us. This means that there's something that she's going to have to accoplish, and if anyone stands in her way she will utterly kill them. She has the power of the dead." Sesshomaru explained.

"Right. I didn't get a think you just said." the third general said. "So...so how do we kill her?" he asked, there was a faint twitch to his eyebrow, but no one noticed it.

"We have to kill her in the same way she was killed in the first place. Which is impossible, Kagura is dead." Sesshomaru said.

"We're screwed!" The thrid general fell to his knees making a daramatic sence.

"Gikyoku, shut up!" Byron the first general growled as he smacked Gikyoku upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Gikyoku growled at Byron.

"Your stupidity!" Byron and Gikyoku got into a fight, yelling between each other.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru ordered, everyone froze, his voice was louder than it had been before. Sesshomaru had a detirmened look in his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Byron and Gikyoku asked, Byron had Gikyoku's long white hair in his right hand, he couldn't move his right hand because Gikyoku was biting his arm. Gikyoku was drooling from having Byron's arm in his mouth, his hand was on Byron's face and his other one was holding his arm still.

"Why do you need to get to InuYasha, and those other names you mentioned?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was told to. I can tell you no more. Now move, or I'll move you for you." Aylin said, her eyes were still red, but not as red.

"Who did this to you?"

"That, I don't know. All I know is that I was told to do something and that after I did it I would be free to do what I wanted." Aylin explained. "Are you going to move? Or am I going to move you?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"We'll let you pass if you let someone come with you." Sesshomaru said. Aylin thought about it, then her eyes went back to normal.

"Fine." she said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is going?" Byron and Gikyoku asked at the same time, still in the same spots as before.

"I am." Sesshomaru answered.

"What?!" They asked jumping up and in front of him.

"You can't do that! What is demon's attack!?" Byron asked.

"NOOO!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM!" Gikyoku said in his very annoying dramatic way. Byron whacked him again. "Oh, right sorry."

"I'm going to go. Leela and Tempest aren't here, they'll be back in a week or so. Until they get back you two are in charge." Sesshomaru said. The boys looked at each other.

"Hahahahahaaa!!!! IN YOUR FACES!!!" Gikyoku said as he threw the hat he was wearing on the ground and jumped up in the air, doing a backflip before landed on his hands and then front slipping back to where he stood before.

Sesshomaru was glaring at him. She straightened up and saluted Sesshomaru in the usual Western style, crossing your hands over your chest, bowing then saluteing like usual. Byron rolled his eyes.

"We will do nothing that you wouldn't do Lord Sesshomaru." Byron said, he turned to Aylin and glared at her. "Hurt our Lord and you'll see just what I can do." he added to her.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" she laughed. "Well I'm leaving so you better hurry up there hair ball." Aylin said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled but it didn't intimidate Aylin like he had hoped.

"Ok! So first thing that we do is get new carpets!" Byron said, he had always loved to change things around to make people hate him and then he'd always laugh his head off.

"Leave the carpets alone!" Sesshomaru yelled back at him as Aylin and Sesshomaru left, they were on their way to see InuYasha and his friends, even though Sesshomaru dispised them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notes: ((None))

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Ok...I updated early because my friend REALLY wanted to read the second chapter. ANYWAYS!!! Before I updated again I want 8 total reviews! Is that too much to ask for my hard work to get this done!? Ok yeah I'm done. Onto the chapter Summary!!!!

Next Chapter- Trouble!

Kagome and InuYasha are just going about things as usual when two people come to visit! They're not there to talk or whatever, one is there to get info and kill them after they get it, and the other is there for his own reasons (He wouldn't share with me). Then Aylin comes back, the real Aylin is back!

Aki- REVIEW DAMMIT! I WANT REVIEWS! I have put my Heart and Soul into making this story for your pleasure to read! Now please review! Hey! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE READING THIS!? REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Death of a Heart**

**Trouble!**

Kagome hummed to herself as she did the laundry. She was thinking about the future and the baby, she knew that it'd be part demon, though she didn't think it'd be enough to be a problem, she'd probably teach it here.

InuYasha walked out of the hut and walked over to Kagome, he hugged her around and waist and laid his chin on her head. He had just finshed eating.

"Hello InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome, let's go to the creek. I'm getting sick of ramen." InuYasha said, Kagome dropped the shirt she had in her hand and turned around in InuYasha's arms. "What?" he asked.

"Are you ill!? You love ramen! I remember that you said you'd never get sick of it." Kagome said. InuYasha thought for a minute.

"I did didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes you did."

"Well I am getting sick of it...at least the chicken flavored kind." InuYasha added. Kagome laughed and InuYasha smiled, her laughing was cut short by InuYasha giving her a soft kiss. "I love you Kagome." InuYasha whispered.

"I love you too InuYasha." Kagome said as she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes, basking in the from the sun and from him. Some times Kagome envied him.

Being a demon had it's perks. You didn't get sick, you were stronger, faster. You could hear, smell, and see better. It seemed that demons were everything human's weren't. It was like humans were the demon's prey, but she knew that wasn't true, at least for InuYasha.

"Awwww...isn't that sweet?" a girl's voice said from the top of the hill. InuYasha and Kagome looked over, each could imdeiatly tell that it was a demon. "InuYasha and Kagome no doubt. Ahh...so Kagome is bearing your child already InuYasha?"

The female demon had long dark hair, InuYasha swore that it was black, but it had blue sheen to it in the right light. Her eyes were an icy blue that held mock amusement in them. She wore all blue, InuYasha could make out some weapons, well at least he thought he did.

"Who're you?" InuYasha growled, he didn't like the feeling he was getting from this girl.

"The names Aylin. I'm here to get some information about someone. Then I have to find two other people by the names of Kouga and Desire." Aylin explained, Sesshomaru had decided that he'd stay behind and wait for her. He was in no mood to deal with InuYasha.

"Apparenly you already know ours, so there's no need to tell you is there?" Kagome asked, she had gotten even smarter in the mouth.

"No...not unless you want to seem stupider than you look." Aylin retorted.

"Why you-!" InuYasha began, he was about to attack but Kagome held him back. "Let me kill her Kagome." InuYasha growled.

"No, she just needs to get some information, then she'll leave." Kagome said. "Well what do you need to know?" Kagome asked.

"I need to know about Naraku, what he wants, what he does. Everything." Aylin explained.

"Don't you know about him?" InuYasha asked.

"No. I don't remember anything before I was brought back, now tell me or else I'll take something more presious than your lives." Aylin said as she flexed her claws.

"He wants to become a full demon, he creates shades of himself and then uses people to do his bidding, even if it's not his shade." InuYasha explained.

"How does he expect to become a full demon?"

"With this." Kagome held up the Shikon Jewel.

"Ah. That horrid thing is back in the world." Aylin muttered. "Who is Kagura?"

"Kagura? That's one of Naraku's shades, we haven't seen or heard from her in a while though." InuYasha said.

"That's because she's dead. What about Kanna?"

"Another Shade, there's been too many to name them all, but it doesn't matter. Kanna is nothing, Kugura was the wind. There's been many. He also has a time for bringing back dead people and then using them against their family." Kagome said as she glared at the grass, for a human girl it was a damn good glare. Aylin was silent for a moment. "Oh yeah, he also regenerates. The only way to kill him is to stab him in the heart, but he wont let you get close enough to, or else we would have killed him years ago." Kagome explained.

"Or maybe it's because you can't kill him unless he lets you kill him." Aylin suggested. Kagome and InuYasha both glared at her. Aylin shrugged. "I haven't seen your meager fighting abilities, hence I don't know. If you know anything else about Naraku you better spill it or else you've out lived your usefulness."

"What do you mean 'out lived out usefulness'?" InuYasha stupidly asked.

"I mean that if you have nothing more to tell me, then I'll kill you now instead of later." She cracked her knuckles and then stood. InuYasha growled and drew his sword, Kagome moved behind him and looked around for her bow and arrows.

"You're not going to kill us." InuYasha growled at her.

"You, a hanyou is going to stop me?" she asked. "I think not. Besides, swinging that sword might just make it possible for me to delect a crystal and hit Kagome with it. After all, we wouldn't want her losing the child would we?" Aylin asked, she was smug about it which really pissed InuYasha off.

"You're not going to touch Kagome! Not ever!" InuYasha growled at her. "Go back to wherever the hell you came from! WIND SCAR!!!" InuYasha yelled, the attack was unleashed. Aylin drew a dager and made a diagnol cut going from her left hip to herright shoulder, the attack was reflected back at InuYasha and Kagome. "That's not going to work on me! BACKLASH WAVE!!" her swumg his sword and this time Aylin absorbed the attack into her daggers. "Whaaa...?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha, I don't think she's going to be an easy person to beat." Kagome muttered.

"You're stupid little backlash wave is nothing." Aylin muttered. "How would you like to try my attack on for size?" Aylin asked. InuYasha ignored her taunts. Aylin took her daggers and crossed them in front of her chest, they started glowing. Suddenly tears of blood started coming from her eyes. Aylin opened her eyes and lifted one of her hands to her face to see if it was tears or blood.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked.

"I-I don't know." Aylin answered. Aylin looked around, then she noticed where she was and that she and InuYasha had their weapons drawn. "How did I get here? I don't remember this..." Aylin muttered, she dropped her daggers and sank down to the ground, realazation finally hitting her.

"This is strange." Kagome whispered to InuYasha.

"Yeah." InuYasha agreed.

"Of course, when I wanted to admit that...heh, irony..." Aylin muttered to herself, she picked up her daggers and put them away. "Sorry for troubling you." Aylin said, she left InuYasha and Kagome, not bothering to clean away the tears of blood.

"Oooookaaaaaay...?" InuYasha and Kagome asked at the same time. Aylin walked back the way she had come. When she got to the top of the hill she saw Sesshomaru, he looked up at her.

"What happened?" she asked suddenly, her voice toneless, you couldn't even call it a monotone.

"What happened when?" he asked.

"The day I died."

"I burried you and then two months later you came back. You've been dead for two months." Sesshomaru said. Aylin thought about it, then she sat down. Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"Why me? I'm supposed to be dead." Aylin whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru answered her question.

"I wake up from darkness and I'm on the verge of killing someone." Aylin muttered. "I don't want this to happen to me, I want it to stop."

"We can't stop what fate has planned for us, as much as we want to we can't."

"Then how do people change their destiny?"

"Haven't tried. Jaken talks more than I do when he's sleeping remember?"

"Heh, I remember."

"Let's go back. I left the two idiots in charge...it doesn't sit well."

"Oh no...not together..."

"Yes...together...Leela and Tempest are out looking into things some where else, shall we go save the castle?"

"Hai."

Aylin stood up and smiled, even though she had been dead for two months she felt that she couldn't be happier to be back with Sesshomaru and all the things she knew, it'd also be nice to see Rin and save Ah-Un from her terrible flowers.

He couldn't believe that she was actually back to how she was supposed to be, now that she was back every thing would go back to how they were before, the way he liked it. In the castle Aylin was the only on able to chill his First and Third generals, and when she was together with the other two general it was a party of wasted female demons that didn't know what way was up and what way was down.

Sesshomaru was glad to have her back, it would have taken him years to get used to not having her loud mouth around, almost as many as it had taken to get used to it when it was around.

"I hope that they didn't get into too much trouble..." Aylin muttered.

"Knowing them...-" Sesshomaru began.

"We're fucked." Aylin finished.

"Yeah."

"Let's go...before we're even more fucked."

Aylin and Sesshomaru took off, the red stains from the tears still staining her cheeks. Every once in a whle Aylin would do something unexpected, like back flip, Sesshomaru figured she was stretching out so that she didn't get stiff while doing things.

"It really is great to be back." Aylin smiled when she saw the castle come into veiw.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"It looks like she's back bu no longer undoe our control." A man muttered to another man who was sitting across from him. They weren't brothers but they sure acted like it.

"Hai. That one is strong. So, who gets her?" the second man asked.

"You can have the dog, I want the wolf."

"Good. We're going to have some fun aren't we brother?"

"Hai, we are. Though the dog did help, she got us more information on that Naraku person. Come brother, let's retire. It is getting late and we will need our energy for tomorrow." the first man said with a malevolent grin. It showed his long canine teeth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notes: ((None))

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- C'mon people! REVIEW! As much as I like torture...this is baaad! Ok ok, I don't care how many reviews I get! I'll update if I get one! C'mon! Please review!! (sighs) Fine, onto the chapter summary...

Next Chapter - The Pasts Meet The Present

Desire's time is up, now it's time for her to give birth to Kouga's son, Escudo. Some how Aylin finds out about it and then runs to where she is. When they were little they were best friends until Aylin's family was destroyed, then she had become cold and didn't care, until she had met Sesshomaru.

Aki- Well there you have it...and once again PLEASE REVIEW!!! ok...I'm good now...and I'm off to work on chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Death of a Heart**

**The Pasts Meet The Present**

Desire walked through the den and tidied up a little, she hated it when it was messy. Ever since they had learned that she was pregnent they hadn't let her do much, for fear of hurting the baby.

Kouga and Espada were outside training, though they called it playing. Kouga and Espada walked back into the den and sat down at the table, panting and gasping for breath.

"Don't you two look tired?" Desire asked in a mocking tone.

"That was fun." Espada said cheerfully.

"I think I'm getting old." Kouga muttered.

"Why would that be?"

"She gave me a work out and she's not even 3!" Kouga said. Desire walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kouga..." Desire said. "She's your child."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That she's going to be just like-" Desire said, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked, Espada was looking between her parents. "Is it the baby?" Kouga asked.

"Hai." Desire managed between gasps for air. The first time it had been ever worse, by now she would have already been screaming at the top of her lungs. Kouga took her into the birthing room that they had prepared and then he ran and got the older wolves to help Desire deliever. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Desire yelled in pain, Kouga flinched and his hair stood on end, Espada had tears coming to her eyes.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" Espada said. Kouga looked at her and then picked her up.

"What're you scared of?" Kouga asked.

"I'm scared that Mommy isn't going to live. I've never heard Mommy yell like that." Espada said as she started to cry. She burried her head in her fathers chest and sobbed.

"It's ok, Mommy's going to live." Kouga said. He and Espada flinched as Desire screamed again.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Aylin walked into her old room, everything was how she had left it. Her bed was still unmade, everything was screwed up in this room, since she liked it that way and if it wasn't that way she didn't know where anything was.

"Exactly...how...I left it..." Aylin muttered as she looked around. "Ah! It better be there!" Aylin yelped as she dove into her bed and started looking for something.

She was laying flat on the bed with her waist down being the only thing you could see. Sesshomaru looked into the room and saw Aylin under the covers looking for something.

"What're you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, putting on his emotionless mask. Aylin grunted and sighed.

"I was looking for something but I can't find it." Aylin muttered. She crawled out from under the blanket and her face was met with the thing she was looking for. She blinked twice and then took it. "YAY! YOU FOUND IT!" Aylin said as she danced around hugging it to her chest.

"What's so special about it?" Sesshomaru asked, Aylin looked at him and smiled.

"Well first of all, I got it from the great, kind lord of the west, second, it was a B-Day present, and third, I can't sleep without him." Aylin explained.

"You've had it for five years." Sesshomaru said as he took Aylin's most prized possession from her arms. "It's a stuffed animal." He held up a stuffed lion cub.

"So? He's my sleeping buddy!" Aylin growled as she took him back and put him on her unmade bed. She muttered something under her breath and then turned back to Sesshomaru.

"What did you say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's it to you? Is the great Lord Sesshomaru suddenly interested in what a little nobody dog demon has to say?" Aylin retorted.

"I think so."

"Well you can keep being interested because I'm not gonna tell you what I said."

"What if I took...this?" Sesshomaru asked as he held up the lion.

"Ah! No! Simba!" Aylin yelped. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"...You named it?"

"Uh...no...?"

"You did."

"Not!"

"Did."

"Not!"

"Then you wouldn't care if I threw Simba away would you?"

"Nooo! Don't kill Simba! What did he ever do to you!" Aylin said, she lunged for Simba. "Ah! Got 'im!" she said as she grabbed him from Sesshomaru's girp. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her, keeping her form hitting the wall in her desperate attempt to get Simba.

At some point she had closed her eyes, slowly she opened them, just waiting for the wall to be an inch away, but it wasn't. It was feet away and she noticed that she was in Sesshomaru's arms. Aylin blushed and then jumped away. Her cheeks were burning and she was hoping that Sesshomaru hadn't seen that.

"Uh...thanks. Guess I kinda wasn't thinking." Aylin muttered as she put Simba on her head. After Aylin apologized there was an akward silence between them, neither knowing what to say.

Byron and Gikyoku stifled their laughter and then ran off down the hall. They had seen what had happened between the two dog demons.

"This is great!" Gikyoku said as he threw up his arms and giggled joyuosly.

"Yes, blankmail..." Byron muttered.

"It don't think that's a good idea...It's Aylin we're talking about here, you've seen what she can do when she's mad." Gikyoku said, he was actually being smart for once.

"What're you two doing?" Aylin asked as she looked down at them with her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru was right beind her. Gikyoku and Byron jumped up with their hair standing on end from fear.

"Nothing!" They said. "We've gotta go."

"Yeah you know, fix the carpets." Byron said as he dashed away.

"Yeah...I've gotta feed the cats." Gikyoku said as he dashed away in the other direction before either of them could stop him.

"I don't have cats..." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Didn't think so...definatly a cover up." Aylin muttered. "Oh, would you mind taking me some where?" Aylin asked.

"Where?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To the place where I died." Aylin answered.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

After about 3 hours Desire had finally given birth.

It was a little boy named Escudo. He had red eyes like rubies, from his mother, and brown hair. He was much smaller than Espada had been, but what was bad was that he had almost gotten stuck, but in the end Escudo had come out just fine.

"Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Desire asked. Kouga looked at his mate and son with loving eyes. Espada didn't like the baby. Now she didn't get any attention.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry." Espada said.

"I'll get you something then." Desire said she started to stand but Kouga pushed her back down.

"You just gave birth! You're going no where!" Kouga said in a firm tone. "I'll get her something while you REST." Kouga took Espada's hand and lead her out. Desire moved to make herself more confortable and Kouga stuck his head and hand back in. "Stay!"

"I'm getting more comfortable!" Desire growled at him.

"Oh. Continue then." Kouga said as he disappeared. Desire smiled and rolled her eyes. Somtimes her mate could be such an idiot.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Why do you want to go there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I want to see how it's doing. I may have died there but I still consider it a spot where I'd go to think." Aylin answered. "Will you take me?"

"If you want to go back go a head, but I'm not going." Sesshomaru said in a firm tone.

"Please, I wont be able to handle it if I go by myself." Aylin pleaded. "Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed and then looked at her.

"Fine." he answered, suddenly he found himself being hugged by Aylin.

"Thanks." she whispered. Sesshomaru looked around, no one was looking. Aylin realized what she was doing. _Dammit...I'm such an idiot._ She thought to herself. Sesshomaru turned down the hall before anything else happened.

"They hugged!" Byron said. Gikyoku laughed.

"I wonder if they're ever going to get together...it's obvious they love each other." Gikyoku said.

"Who loves who?" a female asked. Byron and Gikyoku whirled around.

"Yeah, don't hold back the info." another girl said.

"Leela, Tempest, welcome back!" Byron said.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Aylin are in love!" Gikyoku said as he giggled and smiled like a total idiot, which he was! I mean seriously! Why would a DOG demon have CATS!

Leela smiled. For once her light pink eyes didn't have a haze in them. Her short black hair was hanging loosly around her face, framing it perfectly and she was as tall as Byron, who was about 2 feet shorter than Sesshomaru.

Tempest had emerald green eyes and the same color hair, her hair was constantly up in a bun so you could never tell how long it was.

Tempest and Leela were alchoholics. They had only been totally sober from the age of, just out of their mothers stomachs to 15. When they got together with Aylin...that was a WHOLE other story.

"Jeez, took them long enough." Tempest muttered. "Now...who is up for sake?"

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"We're here." Sesshomaru said. Aylin nodded and opened the willow leave to get in. Sesshomaru followed her, the stream and everything was how it had been before, except the stream was wider because it was the rainy season.

"It looks no different from before yet it feels different." Aylin muttered to herself. She looked around and found the sink hole where Sesshomaru had sat down. When she sat down her feet were in the water, it was cold but nice. "It seems like this place has been tainted or something." Sesshomaru walked over and sat down next to Aylin. The stream water lapped against his feet.

"No one's been here since you died." Sesshomaru said.

"Not even you?"

"I meant besides me."

"Ah." Aylin pulled her knees up to her chin and let them rest like that. "Before when I brought you here I set that up. I wanted to tell you something and when I was about to, well I bet you can guess." Aylin said.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It doesn't matter." Aylin muttered.

"Tell me."

"Just forget it." Aylin turned her head away from him and looked at the place where the stream seperated into two. That's how her heart felt at the moment. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to find out that he didn't feel the same way. Sesshomaru looked to where she was looking and noticed what it was like.

"If you're not going to tell me then I see no point in staying here." Sesshomaru said as he stood, Aylin grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at her.

"What I wanted to tell you that day was that I loved you. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and that I'd always be there for you." Aylin said, her voice was in a monotone so that she didn't falter. "I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know if you felt the same way, I guess in the end I chanced it." Aylin added, Sesshomaru waited a moment to see if she was going to say anything more. She didn't.

Sesshomaru used the hand she was holding and lifted her up. Aylin was still looking at the ground. Without thinking Sesshomaru lifted her chin so that their eyes were level and then he kissed her. Aylin's eyes widened, then sunk closed to give into him. Ever since he had given her Simba she knew that she had loved him and that she knew that she'd be safe with him if he felt the same way.

Aylin and Sesshomaru parted.

"I love you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her to his chest and hugged her. Aylin hugged him back, her heart fluttering like a buttlerfly on a spring breeze.

Both of them savored the moment, they knew it wasn't going to last long. A rumble of thunder was heard and then there was a flash of lightening.

"The irony." Aylin muttered as she smirked. "At least we wont get wet here." Just as she finished the branches gave way and both were soaked. "I should really learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, you should." Sesshomaru muttered, Aylin had forgotten he was wearing white and that he didn't have his armor on.

"Ah shit." Aylin muttered as she turned around before noticing anything that she shouldn't have. "I'll...uh meet you back at the castle!" Aylin said as she darted off, avoiding looking at Sesshomaru. She got back to the castle and changed into a dark blue outfit like Sesshomaru's. Then she walked to Sesshomaru's to see what was going on.

"Milord, Kouga of the East has another heir." a messenger said. Aylin walked over, her interested had been lit and she wasn't going to go away until it went out.

"Who is his mate?" Aylin asked.

"Desire Du Sang."

"Ah! I know her! Where are they staying, living, whatever?" Aylin asked happily, she hadn't seen her friend in years.

"The eastern mountain range, in a cave in the side of the biggest mountain."

"Yes! I kno right where that is!" Aylin said as she jumped up and down.

"They're having a party in the castle tomorrow night, don't you think you should wait?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! Then she'll be surrounded by everyone else! I'll be back before the stupid party to change and then go with you. See you tomorrow night!" Aylin dashed off to her room to grab her armor and weapons so that she didn't have to worry about injury on the way there, since it was a good 7 hours away.

"She's one busy person." Tempest muttered.

"Temptest, go with her." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait! Why do I have to go? I just got back!" Temptest said.

"That's an order, do I have to relive you of your post as 4th general?"

"I'm goin'! I expect 5 bottles of sake when I come back!" Temptest yelled over her shoulder.

"You're not going to get it!" Sesshomaru growled.

"We'll see Mr. Boss-man!" Temptest yelled again, she couldn't walk in a straight line if her life depended on it. "Now...where was what's-her-name's room again?" Aylin walked out of her room and looked at Tempest. "I'm supposed to be going with you to Kouga's."

"Can't I do anything alone?" Aylin muttered. "Alright well c'mon."

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Here we are." Aylin said, she walked up to the mountain and found the cave. "Kouga? Desire?"

"Who is there?" Kouga asked.

"Aylin. I'm from the west." Aylin explained. Kouga appeared right infront of Aylin.

"You definatly smell like Sesshomaru. You weren't doing anything were you?" Kouga asked.

"No! I caught me before I hit the wall and killed myself!" Aylin growled at him. Kouga laughed. "Now, is Desire here?"

"Hai." Desire said from behind Kouga. When Desire saw Aylin her eyes widened. "Aylin?"

"The one and only."

"I thought that you were gone."

"Well I was, it's a long story. Anyways I heard that you two have had two kids!" Aylin said. "Dunno why...I hate the things."

"The same old Aylin. Come in."

"Got anything to eat? I've been runnin' for 7 hours straight!" Aylin said.

"Sesshomaru had you come didn't he?" Kouga asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Aylin has the scent of Sesshomaru all over her, but the most recent is on her lips. So I knew that Sesshomaru had sent someone with her so that she didn't die. It's not like him to let people that he cares or rules over die." Kouga explained.

"You're not such a hardhead wolf are you?" Temptest asked as she punched him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Kouga growled at her, Temptest was already walking into the den and looking for sake.

"Hardhead wolf! Got any sake?" Temptest asked.

"Why should I let you have it?"

"If I don't have it then I'll go crazy and who knows what will happen. So where is it?"

Kouga growled and threw her the sake that he had hidded.

"Thank you."

"So Aylin, what have you been up to?" Desire asked.

"Eh, not much. This and that." Aylin answered. "How about you? You've already got 2 kids! Must have been busy huh?"

"Aylin!" Desire said loudly from surprise.

"What?"

"Oh...nevermind. I heard that you had died."

"Yeah I did, for about two months before I was brought back by someone, still haven't figured out who though."

"Seems you've been busy." Desire said with a smirk.

"What're you thinking, I know that smirk, even if I haven't seen you since my family was killed."

"Did you actually think that I wouldn't notice Sesshomaru's scent on you? The most recent is on your lips, Aylin. Anything else happen that I should know about?"

"I knew I was forgetting to do something." Aylin muttered to herself. "No, but I think we need to catch up, don't you?"

"Hai, we should. Let's start when your family was killed." Desire said.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_"Bye Desire! I've gotta go, my mom wants me home." Aylin said to a younger Desire._

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Aylin. Bye!" Desire called to her childhood friend with a wave._

_Aylin and Desire looked no different then from they did now, except they didn't have as big of boobs or were as tall. Yeah you get the point._

_"I wonder what's for dinner?" Aylin wondered to herself as she walked from Desire's to her house. Suddenly Aylin heard a scream, it was coming from her village. "What's going on!" Aylin darted off into her village to see what was going on._

_Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on. Men and little boys and baby boys where all thrown into a pile of the dead and then set on fire, the women were being dragged into houses so the men that had conqured the village could have their way with them. There was one man and woman that were still fighting. _

_"MOM! DAD!" Aylin yelled at the top of her lungs, her mother and father turned to her. _

_"Run Aylin!" They both yelled at the same time. A spear was stabbed through them both, sealing their fates. Aylin had tears streaming down her face._

_"You bastards!" Aylin yelled as she ran into the village, grabbing a spear from her father's best friend. She took a ready stance and waited for them to come at her, when they did she shoved the spear through them, just like they did with her partents. "You will pay for what you have done to my happy life you bastards." Aylin growled with her eyes flashing from blue to red and back again._

_"Hah! What can a little girl do? Your parents would be ashamed of you for not listening to what they told you to do in their last moments." a leader of the killers said, Aylin glared at him, her eyes still flashing, the only thing that was keeping her eyes from staying red was the sorrow and pity she felt. _

_"They may be ashamed of me but I swear I will kill you all!" Aylin yelled. Before anyone could stop her she grabbed the swords and daggers from the fallen people all around her and attacked the people once again, this time cutting down as many as 5 in one swing._

_"How the hell can a little girl do this!" the leader asked._

_"I dunno Boss, should we pull out?" another bandit asked._

_"No, I'm going to have this little girl, I'll make sure of it." the leader said. "Fall back! I will fight the girl." the leader called into the bandits. Aylin turned to him, she had a spear tucked uncer one arm and a sword in the other hand, fighting off people from both sides._

_"So the leader comes to take me?" Aylin asked with an amused smile. "I'd like to see you and your fat ass try." Aylin smirked when she saw the look on his face._

_"You may be smart now, but wait until your under me, begging for more." the bandit leader said, Aylin spat on his feet._

_"You. Wish." She growled at him. Aylin hurled the spear at him, it was stick out from the other side of him. The bandits started to run, but they weren't fast enough to get away from her._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"After that I was wandering and stumbled across Sesshomaru. I went with him to his caslte and grew up there for a little while, 5 years to be exact. Though he still talks in a monotone, and Jaken still talks more in his sleep than Sesshomaru talks." Aylin added.

"How do you know?" Desire asked.

"If you mean did I sneak into Jaken's room with a knife and tried to kill him in his sleep...no...no I didn't." Aylin said as she turned her head away.

"Definatly the Aylin I know." Desire laughed, Kouga and Temptest were feeling felt out so they sat down and started to drink sake like it was water. "My turn now." Desire siad.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_After Aylin and Desire had said good-bye Desire had walked home, then she smelled blood. It was coming from the direction on Aylin's village. Before anyone saw her Desire dashed off to see what had happened._

_Dead people were every where, bandits were piled up and were on fire, people that the bandits had been burning where put out and had a cloth over them, and there were two graves. One had lillies and the other sunflowers. Lillies were Aylin's mom's favorite, and sunflowers, her dad's. _

_"Aylin!" Desire called. "Aylin!" There was no answer to her calls. "She must already be gone, but where would she have gone to? It isn't like Aylin to kill people." Desire added. _

_"If you're looking for the girl who was here before, she already left." A man said, Desire turned around and saw him hanging from his ankles upside down. _

_"Ah! Who are you?" Desire asked._

_"Well I was the leader of the bandits that had attacked this village, but then that girl came and killed all my men but me." he explained. _

_"Why?" _

_"Why what?"_

_"Why did she leave your miserable hide alive?"_

_"She said 'You're not worthy of dead, the buzzards should be coming here soon to feast on your eyes and anything else that they're hungry for. You shall die slowly and I'll make sure of that, even if I have to come back here and heal you every day.' Any more questions?" he asked._

_"No...but she's right, if you did do this, you're not worthy of death, and the buzzards are coming." Desire added. Desire left and as she did she heard the screams of the man being eaten alive. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"When I left I went to a steam and started to was myself because the sights made me feel so dirty, then Kouga saw me and kept making smart remarks...I almost killed him several times." Desire growled slightly as she glared at Kouga who was totally wasted.

"But you've had two kids? Why should I matter?" Aylin asked. "I mean there's two...so you must have done it at LEAST twice."

"We didn't get any results on the first 15 times for Espada, we got her on the 16th time, and for Escudo, it was...13 tires and we got him on the 14th." Kouga explained, Desire was BEAT red, and Aylin was biting her lip to stop from laughing.

"So he's an honest drunk! Can't Believe he counted!" Aylin said as she burst out laughing.

"KOUGA!" Desire yelled, her face still beat red. She was about to kill Kouga but he was out like a light. "Dammit all..." Desire growled as she stalked into the other room to check on the kids.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notes: ((None))

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha

Aki- LMAO! The last part was added in as revenge and hence...I find it hilarious!

Next Chapter- Whose Behind it All?

After the little 'mishap' with Kouga being drunk Aylin and Temptest move onto going to back to the west so that they can try to figure things out, like who brought Aylin back, why they brought her back, getting ready for the party in celebration of Kouga's second Heir. Something..unexpcected happens during the party and EVERYTHING goes wrong.

Aki- Please reivew! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! (begs) Please? Ok well anyways I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Death of a Heart**

**Whose Behind it All?**

Aylin and Temptest arrived back at the castle the next day at dawn. Aylin was practiclly asleep on her feet and Temptest WAS asleep on her feet.

"Uh...wish I could say good morning, but it looks like you're still sleeping!" Gikyoku said. Aylin waved and then leaned up against the wall to fall asleep.

"I wouldn't fall asleep there if I were you, Lord Sesshomaru is coming." Byron warned. Aylin muttered something and then flipped Byron off. "Hey!" Byron yelled, Aylin put her hand back down and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"Jeez, Temptest, I missed not having my drinking buddy!" Leela said as she hugged her 'drinking buddy' everyone else had this feeling they were more than 'drinking buddies' "I know what'll get you up!" Leela said, she grabbed a vial from her belt and held it up to Temptest's nose. She sniffed it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Temptest asked as she opened her eyes and looked at it greedily.

"Hai, now give me a kiss and I'll give it to you." Leela said.

"Why can't I just have it?" Temptest whined.

"I said that I wanted a kiss, now give me a kiss or else you're not going to get it." Leela said.

"Oh, fine!" Temptest kissed Leela right in front of everyone. Gikyoku giggled happily (being an idiot), Byon's jaw dropped, Aylin's eye twitched, and Sesshomaru had his emotionless mask on. Byron noticed that something was swelling, quickly, before everyone looked away from Leela and Temptest moved the bag that he had on to hide it. Gikyoku walked over.

"Might wanna go take care of that before any one else notices." Gikyoku walked back and acted like he had seen nothing.

"Oh! C'mon! I'm awake!" Aylin growled at them. Temptest and Leela parted and smiled, then Leela handed Temptest and sake that she had in the vial.

"Damn! I forgot! I need to take care of something, I'll be back soon." Byron ran off and everyone looked at him funny.

"Night. I'm going to sleep." Aylin said as she walked to her room and flopped down on her bed. She was dead tired. In an instant she was asleep, and hugging Simba to her chest.

Two hours before the party Sesshomaru walked to Aylin's room to wake her. He knocked on the dooe and when he heard nothing he opened the door and walked into her room, she was still sleeping, like the dead.

"Aylin, wake up." Sesshomaru said as he slightly nugded her. "Aylin. Wake up." Sesshomaru said again, Aylin opened her eyes and her blue eyes met his amber ones. "Time to get ready."

"Aw, do I hafta?" Aylin asked.

"Yes, now get ready. You are to be ready in an hour." Sesshomaru added.

"Wait, the castle is more than 1 hour away, how are we going to get there in time?" Aylin asked.

"We're going to fly now get ready." Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Aylin muttered as she went to her closet and started to pull things out, tossing them on her bed and the tossing some back into her cloest. Aylin sighed. "I don't wanna wear a dress." Aylin sat down on her bed and pouted, there was a knock on her door. "What?" Aylin growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru has sent a kimono for you." they said. They showed it to her, there were lillies sewn into the kimono with sakura petals blowling on the wind, the kimono was midnight blue on the bottom and on the top it was a lighter blue.

"Wow...it's just wow. Where's Sesshomaru now?" Aylin asked.

"He's in his room getting ready." they said.

"Thanks!" Aylin said as she ran out of the room and to Sesshomarus'. When she got there she didn't even bother knocking, she just threw the door open and tackled him into a hug. "Thank you for the kimono!" Aylin said with a smile, then she noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, everything else was on though. She noticed where her fingers hand landed and quickly pulled them away, blushing crimson. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat, he wasn't expecting that! "Maybe I should have knocked..." Aylin muttered as she turned a darker red. Sesshomaru blinked, Aylin, had said 'thank you', something had to be wrong. Sesshomaru put his hand to her forehead to feel her tempature. "What're you doing?" Aylin asked.

"You said 'thank you' something had to be wrong with you." Sesshomaru answered. Aylin rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm prefectly fine, minus the major embarassment..." she added. "At least you weren't naked..." she muttered.

"You should really get ready, we leave in 20 minutes." Sesshomaru said changing the subject.

"Ack!" Aylin ran off to get ready. She got into her kimono quickly and then had someone do her hair and make up. "Do I really have to wear the make-up?"

"Hai. Now hurry up, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting." they said, Aylin muttered and left her room. Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the enterance hall. She walked down the hall, almost tripping a couple of times.

"I hate...this...it's making...me trip!" Aylin yelped in surprise and Sesshomaru caught her, halping her stand up right. "As much as I like it...actually being in it is a whole different story..." Aylin muttered.

"You'll get used to it." Sesshomaru said. She had the same color eyeshadow on as the kimono and her lips were painted black. Aylin's hair was done up in a simple bun but it matched perfectly.

"Yeah...in a million years." Aylin muttered. Sesshomaru smirked but hid it, the could formed at his feet and he wraped his arm around Aylin's waist, then they soared into the sky, the chilly evening air was cold but it was nothing compared to a winter in the mountains. "Do we have to go to the party?" Aylin asked.

"Hai." Sesshomaru said.

"But why..? I hate parties and I already visited Desire and Kouga."

"You're my guest and if you don't come who knows what'll happen, besides you're the only person that I want to dance with." Aylin smiled and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, enjoying the warmth he radiated. The flight from West to East was over all too soon for her. They got off and walked into the castle. Kouga and Desire greeted them, each was dressed up in the royal dress. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, where did you get this kimono?"

"It was my mothers, my father gave it to her on the day they were mated." Sesshomaru answered.

"Wait! I don't want to ruin something of your mothers!" Aylin said. Sesshomaru looked at her, a kind look in his eyes.

"She'd want the person that I love you have it." Sesshomaru said, a sever walked past with wine, Sesshomaru grabbed two and handed one to Aylin. She sipped it and looked around, the only people she knew were Desire, Kouga, and Sesshomaru.

"I don't know anyone here." Aylin muttered.

"You have to." Sesshomaru said as a mated pair of demons walked up to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a while." the female said. Once again Sesshomaru's emotionless mask was on.

"Hai it has." Sesshomaru said.

"My, who is this pretty little thing?" she asked. The man was looking Aylin up and down, she didn't like it, but said nothing.

"I'm Aylin." Aylin said with a fake smile.

"Duke and Dutchess Ellisoto." the male said as he took Aylin's hand and kissed it, his eyes had a lusty look in them. Aylin knew she was free game, she was unmated. Aylin and Sesshomaru left the Duke and Dutchess.

"You ok?" Sesshomaru asked, he had seen the way the Duke was looking at her, but hadn't done anything, they hald great sway in the North and he didn't want war with them, even though he knew he would win.

"Yeah, just extermely creeped out." Aylin answered.

"You're going to get more looks like that, even if you are with me. Aylin sighed and nodded. "Maybe I shouldn't have have you come." Sesshomaru muttered.

"It's ok, I just might have to growl at a people." Aylin said with a smile. "Now, whose up for food?" Aylin asked changing the subject.

"Kouga and Desire should be coming out soon, that'll get the attention away from us. Might as well stay here." Sesshomaru added.

"Kay." Aylin said as she scanned the crowd, looking for people that would like to have her, so that she could stay away from them. Then two more people came over to them, they were girls.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Miss Aylin." they said as they bowed. "Lord Kouga and Lady Desire have requested you two be brought to them, they have something they wish to discuss." Aylin found it unnerving how they spoke at the same time. To her it wasn't normal. "Please, follow us." they added. Aylin and Sesshomaru followed the 'freak twins' as Aylin had decided to call them to Kouga and Desire.

"You wanted to see us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai. We have a problem." Kouga said.

"There is an army on it's way here, it's not from the North, South, East, or West. We don't know whose army it is, but it has a great blood lust and if we don't so something they're going to over run us easily." Desire explained.

"How many soldiers?" Aylin asked, all the happyness gone from her eyes, she was in her serious mode, just like how she was on the day she saw her parents murder.

"100,000." Kouga answered. Aylin blinked and Sesshomaru was passive.

"That's impossible!" Aylin said. "Not even Sesshomaru has that many soldiers, who the hell are they?!" Aylin asked as she thought about it.

"We don't know." Kouga and Desire said, they looked at their sleeping children. Aylin could tell that they were scared for them, and who wouldn't be?

Aylin walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Desire looked at her.

"I wont let anything happen to you or your children." Aylin said. "You know...I'm glad that I hate dresses, and that I put an outfit on underneath this." Aylin added, she took of Sesshomarus' mothers' kimono and then washed the make-up off her face. She looked just like the old Aylin, but more womanly and dangerous.

"I knew there was another reason why you couldn't walk other than the kimono." Sesshomaru muttered. Suddenly breaking glass filled their ears. "Desire stay here." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Wait! Why?!" Desire asked.

"Someone has to protect the kids! I'll stay here as well." Aylin added. Kouga and Sesshomaru dashed from the room and Aylin and Desire were left in scilence. Desire was pacing about and Aylin was looking her dagger over, checking to make sure that they were cleaned and in perfect killing condition. "Will you stop pacing?!" Aylin asked, Desire stopped and looked at her friend.

"Aylin, would you stop me from fighting?" she asked.

"No, as long as you're in no danger I will allow you to fight. Although, if I see that they are going for you and your kids I will make you stop and flee." Aylin said. "I'm not going to let another little pair of children grow up without parents, or family."

"Thank you." Desire said. Aylin smiled.

"This is going to be one fun day." Aylin said as she heard people break into the hall lading to Desire and Kouga's castle bedroom. Aylin opened the door and walked out into the hall, her daggers already in her hands.

Aylin was armed and dangerous, as usual. Before Desire could stop her Aylin closed the door and looked at the surruouding soldiers.

"It's one of the women that our Lord wants alive." A soldier said.

"What?" Aylin asked, her eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Please come with us Milady." the general of the troop said. Aylin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why the hell would I do that!? You break into this castle just as my friend and her mate are celebration the birth of their second child and then expect me to willing come with you!?" Aylin growled. "I think not!" Aylin said. Suddenly her daggers flashed and the general was dead in the blink of an eye. "Ok you lowly sons of bitches, who is next?" Aylin asked.

"Remember! Don't kill her!" the colonel said, he was now in charge because the general was dead.

"There is only one way that I'm going to leave here, that's dead!" Aylin growled, she charged into the troops and started slash her way through. Nothing stood against her daggers, they cut metel, flesh, and bone.

"HALT!" a loud voice said. The soldiers imeditatly stopped, Aylin had been about to kill a soldier when the order was sounded.

She looked at the soldier in which one of her daggers was embedded in, he was still living but seriously wounded. Blood was coming from his mouth but still he didn't cough or anything. Aylin took her second dagger and stabbed it into his head, then took both from his dead body.

"Who the fuck are you?" Aylin asked.

"I'm the person who has just saved your life." he answered. He pointed to some archers, their bows were strung and had been aimed at her.

"Hell, I would have been better off dead." Aylin growled.

"Then you'd be with him, wouldn't you?" he asked as he held up Sesshomaru's head. Aylin's eyes grew wide. Then they turned red.

"You. Will. PAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Aylin screamed, she transformed into her true form, she was a big dark blue dog, just like Sesshomaru had been. Aylin killed everyone who was too stupid to move, then she launched herself onto the unknown man. He was pinned under one of her massive paws. She was growling and baring her fangs at him.

"My my, you do have a temper don't you?" he asked, Aylin just growled, then she felt a stabbing pain in her side, there was another person that had stabbed a sword into her rib cage, the sword was huge. Aylin yelped in pain as the sword was slowly pulled from her.

"Brother, must you always go for the hot headed girls?" the man asked.

"It's a curse." Aylin transformed back, she kneeing on the ground, holding a hand over the wound and glaring at the two men. So noted that one was a dog demon and the other was a wolf demon. The dog demon held up Sesshomaru's head and realazation slowly sunk into her head, he was gone and there was nothing bringing him back. "He's dead and there's nothing that'll bring him back. Might as well deal with it."

Aylin said nothing and stared at the ground. Then she stood and had a dagger in her hand.

"Going to kill me?" he asked, Aylin looked at him and smiled sadly.

"No, there's nothing left for me in this world, I'm going to kill myself." Aylin answered. Before she could even move her hand it was grabbed and held so that she didn't kill herself.

She looked down to the persons hand, it was striped, with purple stripes. Her eyes widened and she looked up to the face, it was Sesshomaru.

"Damn. It looks as if he got here before we could take her." the wolf demon said. "Doesn't matter, we have the other." Desire was held between two men on a stretcher, there were cuts all over her from where the swords had nicked her. She was knocked out because of a blow to the right presure point. "We're leaving! Pull out!" he yelled, the two demons disappeared.

"H-how?" Aylin asked.

"They tried to trick you." Sesshomaru answered. "When I felt your aura flare with anger I came. Just in time too."

"Mommy?" Espada asked. "Daddy?" Aylin and Sesshomaru turned to the little girl. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"You mom had to leave, but your dad is around here some where." Aylin answered. As if on cue Kouga ran into sight.

"Where's Desire?" Kouga asked.

"They took her." Sesshomaru answered.

"Espada and Escudo are still here though." Aylin added, then she collasped to the floor, the world spinning at her feet. "Damn the wound." Aylin muttered. She looked at her hand, it was covered in blood and was dripping onto the ground, they knew right where to hit her so that she'd be severly wounded but still take a while to die from blood loss. The last thing Aylin knew was being lifted from the ground and carried away.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Notes: There are two demons. The Wolf one and the Dog one, I have yet to tell you their names, I'll do that in the next chapter. The wolf demon is after Desire, and the dog demon is after Aylin. If you're wondering why that'll be explained in the next chapter.

Aki- I've given up on reviews. So I'll just update when ever. But I do like the reviews and would be greatly pelased if you could leave me some! Anyway, onto the chapter summary.

Next Chapter- Negotiations

The two unknown demons are calling upon Sesshomaru for Aylin, he has nothing in his mind about giving Aylin over to them though, it wouldn't matter if she were mated, they took Desire and she was mated. Aylin is still unconscious from the wound they had inflicted, and InuYasha and Miroku come to help, leaving Sango with Kagome, since both are now pregnent. The two demons are threatening to give them a war if they don't hand over Aylin, but Sesshomaru is prepared for it, even if Aylin protests it.

Aki- Another chapter done, damn, I must be on a roll or something! Anyways I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Death of a Heart**

**Negotiations**

Sesshomaru had taken Aylin back to his castle after the wound had been cleaned and dressed. He had grabbed his mothers kimono and hung it in her cloest, it was now hers, as his mother would have wished.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is a messenger of unknown origins here wishing to speak to you." Byron said with a bow as he entered Sesshomaru's chambers, he had insisted that Aylin sleep in his room to throw people off.

Sesshomaru stood and left the room without a sound. Aylin had been asleep for a few days and he was beginning to worry that something was wrong.

The messengers was waiting outside the main gate, the Western Castle refused to let anyone they didn't know in. When he had gotten back he had given the order to arrest anyone unknown to the West.

"I have a message, are you Lord Sesshomaru?" the messenger asked, he was terrified of Sesshomaru, he could tell, he was shaking like a leaf in a monsoon. "Uh...here. A different messenger will be back in two days to deliever your responce to our master." the messenger said, then turned and fled. Sesshomaru opened the note and read it.

'_Dear Lord Sesshomaru, _

_We were never properly introduced, I am Takumi (Dog) and my companion was Daiki (Wolf). We have reason to believe that you are keeping something that I want. Her name is Aylin, I wish to negotaiate for her. _

_She is of great value to me, if I do not get her peacfully I am afraid that we will have to take her by force. In other words I will wage war with your pathetic world in order to have Aylin. Your pathetic insigficant armies wont be enough to keep her safe from us._

_Please weigh your options carefully Lord Sesshomaru, or else she just might end up getting hurt in the process of war, neither of us would want that._

_Your Rival and Humble Negotiater,_

_Takumi'_

"The idiots." Sesshomaru growled, he crumpled the note in his hand stalked off back to his room. Byron and Gikyoku looked at each other. Sesshomaru never did that. Something wasn't right.

Leela and Temptest had stopped drinking long enough to find out what was going on.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's going on?" Temptest asked. Sesshomaru growled as he walked down the hall and Temptest knew not to ask again.

Sesshomaru walked into his bedroom to find Aylin sitting up and looking around. Aylin saw that he had come in and smiled.

"How long was I out for?" she asked

"A few days." Sesshomaru answered.

"Jeez..." Aylin muttered, then she noticed that he had a note in his hand. "What's that?" Sesshomaru looked to where she was looking.

"A note."

"Is it important?"

"In a way."

"What way?"

"In the way of negotiations."

"What! Whose trying to negotiate?" Aylin asked.

"The two demons who have Desire. Takumi, the one that was after you, and Daiki, the one that was after Desire." Sesshomaru answered.

"They're negotaiating for me aren't they?" Aylin asked.

"Unfortunatly."

"Irony. Things always start to go wrong, maybe I should just give up." Aylin muttered.

"No." Sesshomaru said. "You wont, we'll get Desire back and make sure that you don't go to them." Sesshomaru added.

"How? Surely if they don't get me they'll try to take me by force. You saw all those troops, we can't win against that many."

"They've taken a Lady of a land, the other lands aren't going to stand for it, even if they are enemies. If you offend one land by taking someone of that status then you offend them all. They wont get you so easily." Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm sure glad you know more about this than I do." Aylin muttered with a smirk. "When do you have to send your reply?"

"Two days."

"What do you think we can do in two days, my Great Lord Sesshomaru?" Aylin asked with a mischevious smile on her face.

"Hmm, I don't know, but we're going to find out." Sesshomaru answered.

"That's the devious Sesshomaru I know! Alright! Let's hop to it!" Aylin said as she started to hop out the door. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Then he kissed her, easily taking her lips. "Now that...was definatly devious!" Aylin said as she laughed, Sesshomaru smirked. Aylin left Sesshomaru's room and walked down the hall to her own room to get her Simba, she missed him, it was like he had been given a personality. She grabbed him and threw him on her head, then walked into the meeting room where Sesshomaru was laying out maps.

"Milord! Your brother is here!" Gikyoku said as he threw open the doors and walked in, with InuYasha and Miroku following close behind.

"What an introduction." Aylin muttered to herself. The wound in her side was starting to hurt, but it wasn't anything too bad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha growled at Aylin.

"I'm here because I'm needed." Aylin answered in a slight growl.

"Like I'd believe that?" InuYasha growled. Aylin almost lunged at him but Sesshomaru held her back. His hand was right over her wound, he noticed that her blood was all over his hand.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru took Aylin out of the room and into the hall, Simba was still on her head. "You're bleeding." Sesshomaru stated as he held up his left hand. Aylin looked at it and then looked at her side. Her clothes were stained red.

"Ah, there are you my little treasure." Takumi said from behind. Aylin and Sesshomaru whirlled around to face him.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Aylin asked, laying her hand over the sword inflicted wound. She winced slightly but nothing to give a big sign of pain.

"I want you, the strongest female dog demon." Takumi said as he pressed up against Aylin, who was being pressed against the wall. Aylin couldn't do much with her hand the way it was pinned. Sesshomaru quickly took a swipe at him with his whip, but Takumi moved out of the way.

"Stay away from her." Sesshomaru growled. Behind him Aylin was slowly sinking to the ground, she was suddenly tired, but from what she didn't know. In the blink of an eye Takumi was over by Aylin and lifting her up off the ground where he had fallen into the land of unconsciousness.

"I bid you farewell, Lord Sesshomaru." Takumi said, he and Aylin disappeared and Sesshoumaru growled, then slamed his hand into the wall.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We're sorry we couldn't get here sooner but we were held up by demons, numerous demons appearing and then attacking us while we were off guard." Byron said. Sesshomaru wansn't listening. He was too engrossed with what happened to Aylin. "Then they disappeared and we were too late. Where is Aylin?" he asked.

"Gone." Sesshomaru answered. "They took her, she was what they had come for." Sesshomaru answered. _There's two people important that they have take, no one will stand for this. Especially me._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what're we going to do?" Gikyoku asked.

"Prepare, for war." Sesshomaru answered. He put his armor on and tucked his swords into his sash and tightly secured them so they didn't fall out.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Aylin sat bolt up right in the blink of an eye. She looked around and scanned where she was.

"This is weird, I've been captured yet there's no chains, no guards, and no traps." Aylin muttered.

"That's because we're to be their mates." Desire said, Aylin turned around to face Desire. She was dressed in an ornate kimono, blues and greens. "Looks like you're a desendant from the South." Desire said as she pointed down to what Aylin was wearing.

"Ah! What the hell? When did I get put into this and where's my clothes!" Aylin asked as she jumped up and looked at her clothes. It was a kimono like Desire's only hers was red and gold, in some spots they were mixed together so that they looked like lava.

"Calm down Aylin. Takumi and Daiki didn't change you, the people who work here did, and they'll all women." Desire explained.

"I want my clothes back! I don't like kimonos!" Aylin whined, nothing was getting though to her, then she realized something. "That's odd." she muttered.

"What is?" Desire asked.

"I had a stab wound in my side, between my ribs and before if I had jumped up like that pain would have shot through my body." Aylin explained.

"We long took care of that wound." a male's voice said from behind her, Aylin whirled around to face the man. "Welcome back to the land of the living." he said, then bowed. "I am Takumi."

"And I am Daiki." the other man said, Aylin took a few steps backwards so that she didn't have to be near her kidnappers.

"Take me back." Aylin ordered.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You see, you are to my our mates, even if you choose not to, you will bare us a child, then you will be free to do what you want, or go where you want. Until then, you will never leave the castle grounds." Daiki explained.

Takumi was a dog demon, Aylin could tell by the way he carried himself, it was just a bit different from other demons, but noticeable at the same time. He had brown eyes, and black hair, he was shorter than Sesshomaru, and he wasn't as powerful, she could tell. Then how had he gotten her away from him?

Daiki, the other demon was a wolf demon, each demon species had a different way they carried themselves and this one had the pride of a whole clan. His eyes were green, while his hair was black as well, both girls were wondering how a dog demon and a wolf demon had come to work together.

Aylin leaned up against the wall behind her, then slid down it. Burrying her face into her knees.

"Aylin, what's wrong?" Desire asked, she had only seen her friend like this once before, and she hadn't moved or eaten anything during that time, the only way you could tell she was alive was because of her steady, sleep-like breathing. "Don't do this again. At least tell me what you do when you're like this! Aylin!" Desire groaned and gave up. Leaving Aylin to do whatever she was doing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Notes- When Aylin does that she's thinking of a way out, she doesn't do it often, but when she does do it she loses all hearing, and all feeling to everything around her, it helps keep her concentrated.

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Yeah, I know. It's been a while, and you know what the funny thing is? I still haven't gotten any reviews on this story...it's really pissing me off! Anyways, the part you've all been waiting for, the...CHAPTER SUMMARY!

Next Chapter-

Aylin is still in her 'trance' and she doesn't even come out of it to eat. Sesshomaru and the others are preparing for war, InuYasha and Miroku get armor that they can use to protect them, but it doesn't weigh them down either. Takumi and Daiki notice the movement going on, all the troops are mobilizing and they realize that they under estimated them, steaing two loved ones from the lands was not a wise choice.

Aki- There. This is the end of..CHAPTER 7! O.O OH NO! lol don't worry, I'll get to work on chapter 8 sooner or later lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Death of a Heart**

**The Trance**

Desire paced back and forth between the walls of the room, Aylin had been in her 'trance' as Desire had started to call it for a couple days now. Aylin was beginning to worry her, and even Takumi. He didn't know what she was doing either.

_Why is she doing this now! Why why why! What does she do in this state? Why does she do it? How does sh-?_

"Desire." Aylin said as she stood. Desire stopped pacing and looked at Aylin. Aylin's eyes were wide awake and she was dead serious. "Where can we go in this castle?" Aylin asked.

"Anywhere, as long as we don't leave the grounds." Desire answered.

"I was thinking, this castle somehow has almost the same layout as Sesshoumaru's. Don't ask me how I know but I know. If we can get to a certain point then I can get us out, but we've got to get our clothes back, these kimonos will give us away like a ghost in the picth black with no moon." Aylin explained.

"I know how to get us our clothes, how long do you think this can wait though?" Desire asked.

"It depends on how bad we want to get back to Sesshomaru and Kouga." Aylin answered.

"A few days then, at the most. This should work out perfectly, when we get served dinner save some beef, the servants think it's a great dish since they never are given it. Save it and when the servants come to prepare us for bed give it to the woman who undresses you and ask for your clothes, they'll do anything for beef." Desire explained. "That's how I got these back." Desire said holding up her and Aylin's weapons.

"Very nice." Aylin said with a smile.

"It seems that you're awake." Takumi said as he rounded the corner, Desire quickly hid the weapons and stared at him blankly.

Aylin pointed at him.

"I will give you one more chance. Take. Me. Back." Aylin ordered.

"I told you before, we can't." Takumi said. "Once you bare me a child then you will be free to go, but not before."

Aylin's eyes were clam and she was looking him straight in the eye.

"It's a grave mistake that you are making, and it might just cost you your life. The longer that I'm refused my leave, the more pissed off I am going to get." Aylin explained. "Since you have refused to taking me back then you are the first person I'm going to kill when I take my leave of you, weather you like it or not." Aylin turned around and walked to the other side of the room.

"Heh, don't mind her, she's just cranky." Desire said with a light laugh. "You know, keeping someone against their will or without their consent DOES that to a person!" Desire added in a growl.

"That is no way to treat someone who is in control of your lives." Daiki said. Desire and Aylin looked at him with hard, cold eyes that held the hate they had for these two demons in them.

"What do you mean. Explain yourself." Aylin ordered in a cold tone.

"My sword had a venom in it, if I give you the right food it'll react with the venom and kill you. Since you don't know what the venom is then you've no idea what food will set it off." Daiki explained to Aylin and Desire.

"So that's why while I was fighting that they were so keen on getting as many cuts on me as possible!" Desire said as she realized what was really going on. This was all set up so that they couldn't leave. "You want us to bare your children and yet you threaten us with our lives. That is really smart." Desire said sarcasticaly.

"It will take more than that to make us get in bed with you." Aylin growled in a low deep voice, her eyes had turned red with anger and hate. "Leave. Now." she ordered.

"As you wish, but remember that this is our castle and we will be back." Takumi said, Daiki and Takumi turned on their heels and left without another word.

"You have a plan." Desire said, she knew her friend well enough that her brain was always calculating escape routes from various different points.

"Of course I do! Do I go any where without one?" Aylin asked with a smirk.

"Actually you do, but not as often as I thought." Desire answered. Aylin smiled. "So what's the plan?"

"First of all we've got to idenify the venom that we have in our veins. Give me your arm." Desire held out her arm and Aylin used a claw to cut into Desire's wrist just enough to draw blood. Then Aylin sniffed it. "The sly bastards, its scentless! Ok, looks like we're not going to be able to eat, they're sure to put the food that we can't eat out today." Aylin explained.

"Well, good thing I've been saving fruits. That way we wont go hungry." Desire said.

"Well, since we're free to go around the castle let's. We've got nothing else to do, do we?" Aylin asked. "We might even find a libary that we can use to find out what this venom is."

"I've asked if they had a libary, they said we're not allowed in it."

"Well, does it look like I'm in the mood to take no for an answer?" Aylin asked.

"No, but still, we shouldn't cause trouble."

"Listen to yourself! We're being held against our will and you're saying we shouldn't cause trouble! If I didn't know better I'd say you liked this!" Aylin growled, then her eyes widened. "You do like this, being waited on hand and foot and not having to do anything."

"I've been here longer, I've gotten used to it. I can't remember what it's like to not live like this." Desire explained. Aylin blinked.

"You are no longer the Desire I know." Aylin said, she walked over to the door and left, since it was the same layout as Sesshomaru's castle she knew right where the libary was.

"Miss, you are not supposed to be here. Please let me get someone to escort you back to your room." a guard said, Aylin looked at him.

"I was told that I could go any where in the castle as long as I didn't leave the grounds. I want to go in there and I'm in a foul mood, just because I have this kimono on doesn't mean that I wont kill you. Now open the doors or I'll open it with your craked open head." Aylin growled as she flexed her claws.

"Open the doors." The doors swung open on their hinges and Aylin walked in, pushing the doors closed behind her she looked around her. This wasn't a libary!

"This is anything but a libary..." Aylin muttered to herself.

"You have gone one step over the line, for this you will be punished." Takumi growled in her ear. Aylin whirled around to face him, Daiki was there as well.

"It's your own fault, you said that I could go any where in the castle as long as I didn't leave the grounds. I know the layout of this castle, it's the same one as Sesshomaru's and-." Aylin was slapped across the face by Takumi. Her cheek turned bright red and Aylin's eyes were wide in shock.

"You will NOT mention that name in this castle." Takumi growled again, when angered he looked nothing like he had before. Aylin recovered from the shock and looked at the two demons standing in front of her.

"I will mention his name if I want to. You may have Desire tranced so she likes it here, but I was never a girl who liked this." Aylin growled at them. "I wasn't raised this way."

"Well Daiki the jig is up. Shall we?" Takumi asked turning to his friend.

"Yes, I think we shall. This little wench deserved what ever she gets." Daiki answered. Daiki hit a button and then a cage door opened.

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP!**_

Aylin had no idea what was coming, all she knew was that it was bad, very bad. While Aylin was distracted Daiki and Takumi left the 'libary' and Daiki went to get Desire.

"What ever that is...It's not good..." Aylin said, taking her dagger from the spot where she had hidden it when no one was looking she cut her kimono and then dashed to the doors of the 'libary'. Just as she was about to run out the doors they closed in her face. "Damn!"

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP!**_

"Oh shit." Aylin said as her eyes widened and she saw Daiki and Takumi's ace. This would be a big challenge, even for Desire, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and herself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sesshomaru was at the head of his troops and his 4 generals at his sides. Gikyoku abd Byron at his right, and Leela, and Temptest were at his left. Behind them were hundreds of thousands troops that were loyal to Sesshomaru and the lands. They were just as angered by the kidnapping of Desire and Aylin. InuYasha was in with the swordsmen, Kagome with with the archers,and Miroku was with Sango in the calvery and air assult.

Kouga was in the East with his own troops. His four generals were all at the head of their troops and Kouga was standing behind his troops, from there he'd tell them what to do and who exactly to attack. That way he didn't have to woory about himself being killed and leaving his children alone. Everyone understood this, so no one made a complaint about it. He was in no mood to take the crap from people. But he was in the mood to kick Daiki's ass.

The North was also prepared in the same way as the East. It was just their custom and no one bothered to change it.

The South had no royal family. It was just a place of poisonous gases and volcanos. Not a good place for any demon to live. It was also so hot that it was rumored to dehydrate you within a few hours if you weren't properly prepared.

Sesshomaru was waiting for the troops of the enemy to show themselves, he had made sure that the troops were spread far enough apart so that if the enemy just appeared out of no where then it would be easy to pick them apart from his own troops.

"Lord Sessomaru, are we sure that it's wise to wage war against an unknown foe?" Byron asked, Sesshomaru didn't answer, but instead just stared out into the 'no-mans land'. "Ok, do they even know we're wagigng war against them?" Byron asked in an annoyed manner.

"They knew this was going to happen the moment that they took Aylin and Desire, this is what they want. They're probably going to try to hide themselves in our troops so that they can destroy us from the inside out." Sesshomaru explanied. "It's not going to happen." Sesshomaru added.

"How do you know?" Leela asked.

"It's just the way this enemy works. Haven't you seen how they just apear inside of your castles, and other places?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?" Leela asked, that was mistake.

"Everything. They're more like assassins than anything else, using stealth to sneak in and then at the oportune moment, striking at the heart."

"How do they do it?" Gikyoku asked.

"With a machine that teleports them to their destination, they think that they'll have the upper hand but knowing Aylin she'll have destroyed it, or done something to it so it doesn't work."

"What if they have another one?" Temptest asked.

"They wont, it takes many many years to build one, and to build two together, it takes twice as long."

"Lord Sesshomaru, we've recived word that nothing is happening, its getting dark so we should set up camp." Jaken said.

"Give the order." Sesshomaru ordered his generals.

"As you wish." they all said and went to where they were told to report with orders from Sesshomaru. Soon enough the tents were up, the fires were going, and an unhappy mood was settled in over the soilders.

"This will be one long hard battle." Sesshomaru said to himself as he stared out at the no-mans land. He could sence that something was going to happen, but when was the question, and where.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Notes- ((None))

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Well, there's chapter 8, I'm glad I got 2 reviews! Thank you! Yes, I just had to end the chapter and leave you hanging with what happens to Aylin. Yes, I know, you wanna kill me for it, but you can't because if you do then you'll never find out what happens. Anyways! On with the Chapter Summary!

Next Chapter-

Aylin is up against something that she hasn't even read about, but she's heard about it, something that is even more hard to kill than a cockroach. Sesshomaru and the other lands are all in a state of waiting, and it's making people antsy. Then Sesshomaru is told that something is stirring in the South, but they don't know what it is, until they get word of what it is from a messenger that was sent there. They're not happy about what it is, much less which side it is on.

Aki- Just wait until you see what it is! It's a twist! Oh you're gonna love it! Well, at least I hope you're gonna love it, I know I love it! Then again this is my story so of course I'm gonna love it! I'm ranting aren't I? Anyways I'll shut up now so you can go! Bye bye and PLEASE come and read it again! PLEASE!


End file.
